Shy
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It was all what Blondie felt when it came to a handsome rocking guy like Sparrow. Can she overcome her shyness long enough to ask him out? Or not? Short Blondie/Sparrow one-shot. Did it because I felt bored.


**"Shy"**

**Rated K because I love cake.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or it's characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. I was bored so here's a nice short Blondie/Sparrow one-shot! Enjoy, my fellow fairy tales!**

* * *

><p>She was at her locker, busy organizing her stuff for today. Inside her locker was her usual assortment of books, binders, and her Three Bears-styled MirrorPad she kept whenever she would do her Mirrorcast shows. She was decked out in a cute blue-yellow dress, had long curly blonde hair, and looked adorable with her blue bowtie on top of her head. With a smile to boot, Blondie Lockes had shut her locker...<p>

...

...

...only to be caught in the eyes of the boy who stood next to her.

He was loud, obnoxious, and crazy to everyone. But to Blondie, he was the cutest guy she'd had ever seen. He was decked out in a fedora hat (which covered his boyishly cute auburn hair), dressed in a dark gray-blue shirt which was covered in a leather vest, dark jeans, gold-studded boots and a guitar hanging from his chest. He went by the name of Sparrow Hood, who was the son of the rebellious hero, Robin Hood.

Blondie couldn't help but blush at the man who was adored by some of his fangirls (who ended up gawking at him, by the way). Blondie couldn't help be annoyed by them, but that didn't bother her from crushing on him every single chance she'd get.

After Sparrow's so-called fangirls left his sight, Blondie found her chance to make her move. With a deep breath, Blondie approached him.

"Hey Sparrow!" She said.

"Hey, babe." Sparrow replied, smiling to her.

"So..." Blondie said, hiding her blush away from him, "What a nice day we're having, huh?"

"Eh, it was alright." He shrugged, "Once you have babes swooning all over you with your music, it's just feels good. So whatcha want?"

Hearing this from Sparrow, Blondie's thoughts got up to her.

_"C'Mon, Blondie, you can do this..."_ She thought.

After another deep breath, she spoke on.

"Um, Sparrow, if it's no problem with you..." Blondie said, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Go on..." He said.

The tension between them was going very quiet. Blondie was trying her hardest to ask Sparrow out, but her brain was suffering jet lags. Sparrow couldn't know what to make of this little soon-to-be fiasco of Blondie's. All she could do was stutter, and yet Sparrow couldn't understand what the hex she was saying.

After a bit of silence, Blondie finally spoke the words Sparrow needed to hear...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"You have some dust on top of your hat."

"I do?" Sparrow raised an eyebrow.

Blondie felt a bit disappointed herself. But to be actually honest, Sparrow actually had a bit of dust on his hat. As soon as he wiped the dust off, he could see Blondie walking away, apparently to beat herself up from that total fairy fail.

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_ Blondie thought to herself while hitting her own forehead, _"Why can't I do anything right?"_

Meanwhile, as Blondie was walking as far as she could, she heard Sparrow's voice.

"Hey Blondie!"

When Blondie turned around however, Sparrow flicked a note at her. She managed to catch it perfectly with her hand.

With patience, Blondie opened up the note...

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

...which revealed to be Sparrow's entire phone number!

"You're giving me your phone number?" She raised an eyebrow while blushing.

"Sure, babe." Sparrow nodded, "I knew what you were trying to say. And to be honest, I like a girl who's shy enough to be with me."

"You really knew what I was gonna say?" Blondie gasped.

"Yeah." Sparrow nodded again, "You didn't have to be nervous, though. I really like you than all of the fangirls who fawn over me anyway."

His compliment forced Blondie to blush all around her face. Right now, she could feel her insides explode with thousands of butterflies, hearing the beat of her heart go to full overdrive.

"Thanks, Sparrow..." Blondie squealed in joy.

"No problem." Sparrow said, tipping his hat to her.

Suddenly, Blondie started leaving. But before she could do such thing, Sparrow stopped her.

"Hey Blondie!" He exclaimed, "You know, my band's playing a concert down at that club at Bookend tonight. If you want to go, I'll see if they'll let you in for free."

"That sounds _just_ right." Blondie nodded, cutting him off.

"Great." Sparrow replied, "See you later."

"Bye..." She dreamily said while waving nicely.

And then, they managed to part ways just for now.

Looking at the note that Sparrow gave her, Blondie madly bit her lip in glee. Her dream of asking the hottest guy in Ever After High (besides Daring) had come true. Despite being nervous herself, it was all she expected from Sparrow Hood. I guess being shy does have it's ups.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if this was good or not, but I'm proud of the effort I put on this short little one-shot. I hope you'll like it as much as I did. ;)<strong>

**Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! ;)**


End file.
